De l'ombre à la lumière
by ZeegZag
Summary: Trois moments de la vie de Genesis, avant et après son entrée au SOLDAT.


1

— Monsieur Rhapsodos : quelques mots, je vous prie, sur votre victoire. Se voir récompensé du prix national, à votre âge, c'est impressionnant !

Installé dans le salon familial avec son visiteur, le jeune Genesis a croisé les jambes. Sa mère les a laissé seuls, après leur avoir déposé sur la table basse des rafraîchissements. À côté des verres, dont la condensation a dégouliné jusqu'au plateau pour y former de petites flaques, la coupe qu'il a reçue quelques jours plus tôt des mains même des organisateurs du concours.

Un petit sourire flotte sur ses lèvres, comme il songe que grâce à cette victoire, sa création, le jus de fruits de Banora, bénéficie à présent une publicité nationale qui ne tardera pas à leur être profitable à tous.

— C'est vrai, et j'en suis très honoré.

Tout juste treize ans et déjà cette réussite à son actif.

Son regard se porte en direction des larges fenêtres, dont les lourds rideaux pendent de part et d'autre. Les rayons du soleil qui filtrent à travers semblent l'auréoler, enflammer ses cheveux qui arborent à présent des teintes rougeâtres.

— Comment vous est venue cette idée, exactement ?

— Eh bien… Banora n'a jamais été un village très riche. Notre principale production, voyez-vous, sont nos pommesottes qui, malheureusement, n'ont jamais vraiment su trouver leur public à l'extérieur de nos murs. À cause de cela, mais aussi de notre isolement, le manque d'emploi a toujours été un problème et, face aux difficultés auxquelles certains de mes concitoyens doivent faire face, je me suis dit qu'il devait y avoir un moyen de présenter nos fruits sous une forme plus attractive.

Son calme et son maintien, il les doit à son éducation, tout comme sa façon de s'exprimer qui conviendrait davantage à quelqu'un de plus âgé et qui lui attire en général le respect des adultes.

— Et à partir de là, vous avez entamé vos recherches.

— J'ignorais à peu près tout de la production de jus de pommes. Jusqu'à présent, je pensais qu'il suffisait de presser quelques fruits pour que cela fasse l'affaire. Les choses se sont toutefois révélées un peu plus complexes, surtout si l'on tenait à créer un produit au goût marquant. Et puis, il y avait également le problème de sa commercialisation à grande échelle qui, grâce à mon père, ne tardera pas à être résolu…

— Et si je peux me permettre, son goût est une réussite, fait savoir le journaliste, qui termine de prendre ses notes sur un petit coup sec de son stylo.

L'homme sourit, presque affalé dans le fauteuil où il a pris place. Genesis approuve d'un signe de tête.

— Oui, le jus de fruits de Banora est excellent, mais le fruit en lui-même l'est aussi.

Son interlocuteur se redresse un peu, se gratte la joue en relisant ses notes, avant de reprendre la parole :

— Pour conclure, quelles sont vos attentes en ce qui concerne votre création ?

Genesis prend le temps de la réflexion. Baisse les yeux sur leurs verres auxquels ils ont à peine touché, justement remplis du jus de fruits en question.

— Dans un premier temps, et comme je vous l'ai dit, qu'il permette à notre village de se redresser. Ensuite, eh bien… moi et mes parents rêvons que Sephiroth, le héros, goûte nos pommesottes un jour. En attendant, j'espère qu'il les découvrira à travers mon jus de fruits.

— Sephiroth, hein ? fait le journaliste, le stylo en action. Le héros de la guerre du Wutai. J'ai l'impression que les jeunes n'ont plus que ce nom-là à la bouche.

— Il a beaucoup d'admirateurs, reconnaît Genesis.

— Et vous-mêmes en faites partie, n'est-ce pas ?

Le stylo arrête sa course et son propriétaire relève les yeux sur l'adolescent assis face à lui. Celui-ci hausse les épaules.

— J'imagine qu'on peut le voir ainsi. Ses exploits m'impressionnent et… comme nous avons à peu près le même âge, j'aimerais pouvoir lui montrer ce que j'ai accompli dans la vie.

Ou plutôt, lui montrer qu'il y a d'autres personnes de son âge capables de sortir du lot…

2

La nuit est tombée depuis un moment quand Genesis atteint le verger situé à l'entrée du village. Au-dessus de sa tête, les arbres ploient, comme incapables de soutenir leur propre masse. Branches et fruits pendent en direction du sol, l'obligeant parfois à les contourner pour poursuivre sa route. Le bruit de ses pas attire finalement l'attention de la silhouette assise un peu plus loin, en bordure de chemin.

Angeal l'accueille d'un signe de tête et il se laisse tomber à ses côtés. Attaque aussitôt :

— Alors, tu as pris ta décision ?

Les doigts jouant avec les feuilles d'une branche située juste au-dessus de lui, un petit sourire flotte sur les lèvres de Genesis. Angeal émet un bruit de gorge en confirmation.

— La Shinra a toujours besoin de nouvelles recrues.

— Notre usine aussi, tu sais ? Si tu me le demandais, je pourrais t'y trouver un poste.

— Je préfère me débrouiller par moi-même.

— Toujours le même discours…, soupire son ami. Non, je ne veux pas de ton aide Genesis. Je m'en sortirai à la seule force de mes bras et de ma détermination. Quitte à mourir de faim et à connaître la défaite. Pauvre Gillian, je la plains d'avoir un fils aussi buté.

Angeal s'accorde un petit sourire, balaye de la main la feuille qui vient de lui tomber sur l'épaule.

— J'ai de plus grandes ambitions que de fabriquer du jus de fruits pour le restant de mes jours.

Ce qui fait doucement rire son ami.

— Le mépris te va mal, Angeal.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec du mépris ! Je veux seulement…

Se battre pour le bien de ce monde… faire honneur à son héritage paternel… le tout en aidant financièrement sa mère, blablabla. Genesis a entendu ces arguments des centaines et des centaines de fois. C'est pourquoi, lui posant une main sur l'épaule, l'arrête-t-il avant qu'il ne puisse les lui ressortir.

— Dans ce cas, mon ami, tu seras heureux d'apprendre que tu ne pars pas seul !

Angeal l'observe un moment en silence. Ils ont tous les deux quinze ans et sont donc en âge de rejoindre les rangs de la Shinra. Et il sait, pour en avoir déjà discuté avec lui, que Genesis a lui aussi pour prétention d'y faire carrière. Seulement…

— Tu es bien sûr de toi, Gen' ? Le SOLDAT… ça reste un univers particulier.

— Et tu penses que je ne suis pas capable d'y entrer ?

— Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les types qui le rejoignent y vont pour faire la guerre. C'est son rôle. Et beaucoup n'ont sans doute que leur force physique comme seul atout dans la vie.

— Tandis que moi, je suis un fils de bonne famille qui risque de dépareiller au milieu de toutes ces brutes ? (L'expression contrite de son ami balaye l'agacement qui a commencé à poindre en lui, pour laisser place à l'amusement.) Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que ça a donné la dernière fois que nous en sommes venus aux mains ?

— Je connais ta force, répond Angeal en croisant les bras. Et entre nous, je ne crois pas que tu auras beaucoup de difficultés à entrer au SOLDAT. Mais les types comme toi ont bien d'autres options dans la vie que d'aller mourir sur un champ de bataille.

— Tu connais ma force, mais tu penses déjà à ma mort ! Sérieusement, Angeal, si je ne t'appréciais pas autant, je t'en aurais déjà collé une.

Son ami ne répond pas, se contente de le fixer de cette façon calme et intimidante qui lui est naturelle. Genesis se lève, marche jusqu'au milieu du chemin, avant de reprendre :

— Et puis moi aussi, j'ai de grandes ambitions dans la vie. Rester à Banora, poursuivre mon instruction et, à terme, m'occuper des affaires familiales… j'aurais vraiment l'impression de perdre mon temps. Alors qu'il y a tant de choses à accomplir en ce monde !

— Comme rencontrer Sephiroth ? devine Angeal, qui connaît l'intérêt de son ami pour le héros de la guerre du Wutai.

— Entre autres choses, lui répond Genesis, sans se retourner. Sephiroth… oui, je suis certain que l'on s'entendra à merveille.

Angeal hausse les épaules. Pour sa part, il pense plutôt que celui-ci n'aura que faire de jeunes recrues fraîchement débarquées de leur trou perdu. Et aussi bon qu'ils puissent devenir tous deux, il est possible qu'ils ne parviennent jamais à atteindre son niveau… et donc à attirer son regard.

Genesis tend une main en direction d'une pomme, qu'il cueille. Puis il l'essuie sur sa manche, avant de croquer dedans. Ses yeux luisent étrangement quand il se tourne finalement vers Angeal.

— Du reste, une fois à Midgar, qui je suis ici n'aura plus aucune importance… oui, aux yeux de tous ces citadins, toi et moi ne serons dans un premier temps rien de plus que deux péquenots insignifiants.

3

— Je m'appelle Genesis.

Un peu plus grand que lui, d'étranges yeux verts dont la pupille rappelle celle d'un félin, le première classe Sephiroth le fixe. Des cheveux argentés noués en queue de cheval; des épaules et des bras musclés – que laisse apparents son uniforme du SOLDAT – témoignant d'une existence faite d'entraînements exigeants et de combats depuis son plus jeune âge.

Son visage vide, inexpressif, lui donne l'allure d'un mannequin sans âme. À peine s'il parvient à distinguer une étincelle de vie dans son regard. Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que Genesis l'imaginait, mais il ne s'en laisse pas démonter pour autant.

— Je suis rentré au SOLDAT il y a peu, lui explique Genesis. Comme tu le vois, je ne suis encore que troisième classe, mais je te rejoindrai bientôt au sommet. (Puis, avec un sourire confiant :) J'espère que nous deviendrons bons amis !

Là-dessus, il lui tend sa main, que l'autre se contente d'observer. À nouveau, difficile de deviner ses émotions, tant son visage s'emploie à rester lisse.

Sephiroth relève finalement les yeux sur lui et questionne d'une voix qui n'a pas encore fini de muer :

— Ton unité sera bientôt mobilisée au Wutai, n'est-ce pas ? (Et comme Genesis approuve, il ajoute :) Dans ce cas, essaye d'abord de survivre.

Avant de se détourner.

Le regardant s'éloigner, Genesis baisse doucement la main que l'autre a refusée. Il ne s'en sent toutefois pas vexé. Au contraire, l'attitude de Sephiroth ne fait que renforcer sa détermination.

Un petit sourire revient étirer ses lèvres.

Oui, Sephiroth ne le prend peut-être pas encore au sérieux, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. De semaines, sinon de mois… pour Genesis ça ne fait aucun doute : dans un avenir proche, le héros de la guerre du Wutai sera forcé de le reconnaître comme son égal !

* * *

**Et moi, un jour, j'écrirai plus longuement sur la relation entre ces trois-là ! Ce n'est pas les idées qui me manquent, mais le temps, malheureusement... D:**

**En attendant, merci pour votre lecture et j'espère que cet OS sera parvenu à vous plaire. :)**


End file.
